The Avengers Reassemble
by R.Halliwell-Parker
Summary: Everything was normal or as normal as possible for Peter Parker until Thor and the Asgardians returned. Will this set a chain reaction? Will the Avengers reassemble? A series of one-shots set after Civil War and Thor Ragnarok. Mostly Peter's POV.
1. Thor and his Menacing Brother

_Notes_ :

 _I've_ _returned from the dead! This is going to be a book of one-shots. I guess it's kinda a story but each chapter won't really have anything to do with the previous one but they'll all be slightly connected by the fact it's stories about the Avengers getting back together. Most of these will be from Peter's POV but I might include some others. Important that you know INFINITY WAR DOESN'T HAPPEN. Everything else in the MCU up until when Thor's ship got attacked. Everything else is the same but the Asgardians have made it to Earth safely._

...

Peter Parker arrived at the Avengers facility. It seemed freakishly quiet but he went in anyway. He didn't see Happy or Pepper or even Tony, where were they?

"FRIDAY?" He spoke to the AI.

"Welcome back, Mr Parker. How may I help you?" The voice echoed through the room.

"Where's Mr Stark? We were supposed to hang out in the lab." Yes, Peter was actually hanging out in the labs with Tony freaking Stark and had been for a couple months.

"Mr Stark got called into a meeting, would you like me to send him a message?"

"No, I can just wait here for him." Peter replied as he sat on one of the couches and started listening to music.

It was almost half an hour later and Tony was still a no show. He was getting bored, he had down some flips across the room, played games like on his phone and went on instagram.

"Hey FRI, any updates?" He asked.

"No, it seems that he is still arguing with Thor and Dr Banner." The AI responded like it was something that happened everyday.

"Wait the Avengers are here?"

"No, just Thor, Dr. Banner and many of the Asgardians."

"Holy crap! Why didn't you tell me? I should head home."

"Would you like me to inform Mr Stark?"

"When he's finished tell him I thought we should reschedule it."

...

Peter didn't go home, instead he swung around the city and did his part in helping the citizens of New York but Peter was distracted and his mind was fixed on the fact the Avengers (or half of them) were in the same building as him. This immediate feeling of excitement quickly changed. ' _What are they doing here? Is the world about to end?'_ Millions of other thoughts like these also travelled around his head. When Peter returned home he checked for any messages from Mr Stark but there was nothing. Peter did his normal work but couldn't stop himself from checking the phone in case a very important message came from Mr Stark. It never happened.

...

Peter had really been looking forward to catching up with Mr Stark and asking all about the Avengers. ' _Maybe he'll introduce me to them. I'd love to meet Thor and Dr Banner.'_ Peter really hoped that he could live out these fantasies but it didn't seem likely when a message arrived cancelling their lab day for "important business."

This happened twice more before Peter finally got to see Mr Stark again. Peter had waited around waiting for the cancellation notice to come but it didn't happen and next thing he was at the Avengers compound and even while he was sitting in the lab with Tony Stark he didn't believe that Tony Stark made time for him. Tony, however, was not participating in conversation. Just a couple of nods and "yeah."

"Do you have any news?" Peter asked after telling stories from the past month which Tony had missed. Peter was also pretty sure Tony hadn't listened to a word Peter said.

"No." Mr Stark replied.

"Can I meet Thor?" Peter asked cheerfully but Tony just scowled.

"No." He replied and returned to his work.

"Mr Stark if you didn't want me to come I'm ok with that. You have a lot more important things to focus on then an annoying kid."

"What makes you think I don't want you here?" Tony questioned and looked at Peter probably for the first time since he'd arrived.

"You're distracted." Peter shrugged. Peter didn't mind that Tony wasn't able to focus all his energy on Peter. Peter had survived without Tony before the whole Captain America incident and he could manage a few months without Tony now.

"I'm sorry kid. It's a stressful time, we keep arguing and I thought you could distract me but I don't think anything can." Tony rubbed his face with both hands maybe trying to wake himself up. It looked like he could use some sleep.

"You can talk to me about it." Peter offered. Peter wasn't much of a gossip but when the Avengers are involved anything is a possibility. Tony looked like he was about to open up when a large alarm rang and Tony stood quicker than Peter thought possible.

"Stay here!" He ordered. Peter started to follow him but Mr Stark stopped him.

"What's happening? I can help." Peter protested like a tantrum throwing child.

"Promise to stay here. Please."

"Fine."

...

Peter's instincts told him to follow Tony but Tony's face told him not to even think about it. The alarm continued to ring and Peter's senses were aching. He sat in silence waiting until a figure rushed into the room. The man was familiar, he was tall, thin and had greasy, shoulder-length hair. He looked at Peter as if examining from head to toe. Peter did the same and that's when he realised. "Y.. you..you're Loki."

Loki rolled his eyes at the statement. "Pleasure to meet you too."

Peter could feel his heart beating a million times faster than usual.

"I presume that's for you." Peter said referring to the ringing and he began to slowly reach for his phone.

"Yes."

"Are you why Thor is here?" Peter inquired still slowly reaching for the phone. So close.

"No, Thor is why I'm here. I don't know why he'd bring me back to this wretched place."

Peter stopped his moving. "Wait, you're here with your brother and not as a prisoner."

"Yes."

"Oh ok then. I'm Peter, nice to meet you." Peter stuck his hand out which Loki stared at for a while before shaking it.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Loki asked an Peter couldn't help but think Loki sounded angry by this fact.

"You're brother trusts you so why shouldn't I? Also if you kill me Mr Stark will skin you alive." Peter shrugged and offered Loki a seat which he took after a few moments of thought.

"A terrible decision to trust me." Loki smirked but Peter ignored it.

"So! Why did you set the alarm off?"

...

Peter sat chatting to Loki which was hard to believe. Peter had thought Loki would be full on evil like kick a puppy and spit on children sort of evil. Loki had told Peter he set off the alarm because he left the area him and the other Asgardians were given to stay in until further notice.

"Why are all the Asgardians here anyway?" This question from Peter triggered a very long story which included a sister who was the goddess death and a thing called Ragnarok which was kind of like an apocalypse.

"No offence but your father seemed like a douche." Peter replied at the end of the story.

Loki let out a low chuckle at this remark. "What about your father? Is Tony Stark a good father."

Peter felt his face go red. "No Mr Stark isn't my father. My parents died when I was six and my aunt and uncle raised me. My uncle was the closest thing I had to a father."

"Was?" Loki inquired with a raised brow.

"He died over a year ago. It's just me and my aunt. Why am I telling you this?"

"I'm sorry for your loss." Loki responded and Peter wasn't sure why but he believed that Loki truly was sorry for him. "So would you say that you see Tony as a father figure?"

"What? No! Why are we talking about me? Let's go back to talking about you. I mean I guess I look up to Mr Stark but I wouldn't say I see him as I father. He's just my idol and he has been for years. What made you try to take over earth?" Peter asked so he could change the topic but Loki visibly flinched at the question. "I shouldn't have asked that. Let's talk about something else what was Thor like as a kid?"

...

"Wait, so how many times did Thor and you do get help?" Peter laughed at all the stories of Loki's childhood. Peter supposed when you were 1000 years old you built up stories but Peter couldn't help but notice Loki avoided mentioning his father.

"Too many times it was mortifying. Of course Thor got all the glory and father thought that I was just some kind of menace."

"I feel you dude, I've been called a menace more than once."

"You don't seem to be a menacing sort of person."

"You know you're not as bad as I thought you would be." Peter acknowledged.

"It's a good day." Loki shrugged.

"Well when it's a bad day warn me so I can stay out of your way." Peter and Loki laughed until Peter heard the sound of the Iron Man suit's repulsors charging. Peter moved as fast he could and pulled Loki to the ground before stepping in front of him.

"Mr Stark! What are you doing?"

"Step back Peter." Tony ordered and whispered into his comms but Peter held his ground.

"Mr Stark give him a chance."

Tony turned to Loki who was crouched on the floor on his toes with a knife in his hand ready to move quickly.

"What have you done to Peter? Brainwashed him or something." Tony didn't let his arm down ready to shoot as soon as Peter moved out of the way.

"Leave Mr Loki alone. We were just talking maybe he wouldn't have broken out if you weren't keeping him and the other Asgardians locked up like caged animals!"

Tony dropped his arm.

"What made you change your mind?" Peter asked.

"Cause you're the only person who would call a mass murderer 'Mr Loki.'" Tony answered.

"Brother!" A voice boomed and grabbed Loki from his crouching position. "We have been searching for you. This is not the way to build trust with the Midgardians."

"You're Thor! I'm a big fan." Peter couldn't believe that he was meeting Thor.

"Who is this, Stark?" Thor asked Tony.

"Peter Parker, Thor. Thor, Peter Parker. Loki and Pete were having a little chat and it helped me realise that we need to find a better place for the Asgardians to live." Tony said and smiled at Peter.

Thor and Tony chatted about this for a while before Thor and Loki started to return to the little camp the Asgardians had made from their spaceship which Peter thought was super awesome but he could also see that it didn't have enough room for all of the Asgardians. Before they left Loki stopped and turned towards him. "Thank you Peter." Loki said with a genuine smile in his face.

...

 _Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update when I can._


	2. Out of Time and on the Run

**_Notes_**

Hey, it's been a while. I had exams for the first two weeks of June and then I couldn't bring myself to think about writing. I really enjoy writing but it just felt too like school so I avoided it. Also I saw Spider-Man a few days ago and I LOVED IT. Hopefully I'll be more active but with work and me being lazy, it's hard. Enjooooooy!

Peter sat, staring at the clock sitting on the wall. The more he looked, the slower the ticking hand seemed to move. Peter tore his gaze away and returned his attention to the teacher standing at the top of the class. He started scribbling down his notes before the bell sounded for lunch.

The cafeteria was loud and Peter took a breath and tried to block the chatting and bustle of the teens. The table he sat at was quiet because if you sat there, you were a loser. Ned was sitting, waiting for Peter to join him and MJ was a few seats away, reading her book. He made his way through the crowd and sat across from his bubbly friend.

"So, what are your plans this evening," Ned said and dropped his voice to whisper that only Peter's senses could pick up, "Are you hanging out with the Avengers."

"I don't really have any plans. I have a chemistry test tomorrow so I'll probably study, " Peter replied and ignored Ned's disappointed face that he wasn't doing anything fun.

"Don't you ace like every chem test?" MJ added, peering over the top of her book.

"Yeah, and I wanna keep my streak. Anyway, I like chem class so I don't mind studying it."

"Loser, " MJ replied and returned to her book but not before Peter saw a little smirk on her lips.

After school eventually finished, Peter made his way back to the apartment like a normal person. He didn't swing or jump from building to building, he took the bus. Even before Peter had been bitten and received his abilities he hated the bus. Now, it was even worse, people shouting across the bus to each other plus the smell of sweat after a long school day was horrendous. Peter truly wondered if some teens had no respect for personal hygiene.

As he neared the door, he could smell food from the apartment and it actually smelled nice. May was an average cook, she could make the basics well and her lasagna was delicious but when she tried to go past the comfort zone things tended to blow up, quite literally.

"Hey, May."

"You're just in time. Dinner's ready, "

Peter was relieved when he saw a normal lasagna on the table and shovelled the food into him. In his room, he worked on his homework quickly. Mr Stark had told him that he had to start doing his schoolwork but Mr Stark never said it had to be done well or neatly. Peter still put effort into the important assignments and had started putting more work into his tests again. Peter had always gotten good grades even when he didn't study but his average had dropped since Germany and after the Vulture incident, he promised himself to bring the grades up. The homework was finished hastily and was difficult to read. Every little while the speaker in the corner buzzed with police alerts. He may or may not have hacked the system. Nothing too critical came up and he left the police to do their jobs. After a little chemistry study, he grabbed his suit and got ready for a patrol.

"Ok, Karen, test me on chapter 15 of my chemistry book," Peter said and looked at the logs. There was a robbery reported and it wasn't too far. Peter jumped off the roof of his building and started swinging from building to building while Karen asked him questions on his chemistry chapter.

"Correct Peter, that's 5/5 so far," the AI's voice came through as Peter neared the shop.

"Alright, that's enough for now. Thank you, Karen." Peter swung into the shop and prepared for a fight. He was outnumbered, there were four people rummaging, two people guarding the front and back door and each had a gun which was never fun. Peter surveyed the room quickly and took a breath before the first shot was fired. He flipped out of the way and sprung into action.

Steve Rogers was walking the streets when he heard the shots. He had known that returning to New York was a stupid and risky move but when he passed a newspaper in a street that said Thor and Bruce had been spotted in New York, he returned. The captain hoped that things would become better and this would offer a chance for the Avengers to come back together. He had been there for over two weeks, Bucky stayed in Wakanda and Sam had joined Bucky there instead of returning to the city, Wanda was exploring somewhere and Natasha had decided to come with Steve but neither had made a move to contact the members of the team. Natasha was worried that Bruce would hate her after Ultron and she felt guilty for betraying Tony's trust. Steve understood her feelings and was worried about what Tony had told the others, he wasn't sure he could face Tony again. Every day he had taken out his banged-up phone with one number but he never called. Two weeks, he had been trying to build up the courage to speak to Tony Stark and he had failed.

Steve ran towards the shots, it was a corner shop and he saw red and blue moving, jumping from place to place so fast that he could barely keep up. It didn't take long for Steve to realise that it was Spider-Man, the young hero from Germany. He tried to recall what he remembered of the young man, Spider-Man's strength reminded Steve of his own, though less refined and the hero moved faster than most people, perhaps, also like Steve's speed. The youngster seemed to be struggling against the large number of criminals so he ran towards the shop.

Peter was on the defense, he had to admit these bad guys had planned for his appearance and were keeping him on his toes. He had webbed up two of the men but the others kept him busy, trying to wear him out. That wouldn't happen quickly cause super endurance. Peter sent a third man across the room when another man arrived. Peter immediately thought they had called for backup when he noticed the man dodging their attacks. It only took a few seconds for Peter to recognise the man, it was Captain America.

"You ok, Queens?" Steve asked as he knocked a guy to the floor.

"Yep," Peter replied, popping the 'p' sound. Peter wasn't used to having assistance for something like this and he had to admit that even though fighting against Captain America was cool, fighting beside him was even better. It only took a couple minutes for all the men to be webbed up or unconscious. Captain America's speed and strength plus Peter's webs and spidey sense made quick work.

"You did good," the captain said and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder.

"You're not too bad for an old guy." Peter heard a quiet chuckle escape the man's lips and Peter laughed too until he felt a chill run down his spine. Something bad. He was just about to warn the other hero when he got pushed to the ground and a shot echoed in the quiet store. He searched the direction of the shot and snatched the gun before he could fire again.

"Thanks, sir. Are you alright?" Peter asked the hero who had thrown him out of the way, "Oh my god, you're bleeding. I...I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention and not joking about." The captain looked pale and was cradling his shoulder. Peter heard the sirens and remembered that this was a fugitive in front of him.

"Karen, what can you tell me?" He listened to Karen's instructions. She suggested that he seek medical attention, Peter already knew that. He webbed the wound up, kept pressure on it and escaped into the alley, holding the hero steady. Where could he bring him? Captain America couldn't be brought to any hospital, he was a criminal.

"Is there anywhere safe for you to go, to get patched up?"

"Listen, kid, I can deal with this myself. Not my first gunshot wound," he replied through gritted teeth.

"I'm not gonna leave you to bleed out in some dark alley. Let me help you. I can call Mr Stark, he's not gonna say no to an injured man even if you had a fight."

"No, don't call Tony. This isn't his problem, I heal quickly."

Peter's heart was beating fast, maybe from the fight or from the pale hero that stood in front of him. He knew what had to be done.

"Get over yourself and ask for help when you need it," Peter said and before the captain could say another word, "Karen, call Mr Stark." Peter didn't look at the betrayed facial expression of the soldier and waited for Mr Stark to answer the phone.

It was the next day before Peter could swing by to see how Cap was. Peter had spoken with Tony after they had gotten Cap out of the alley and on his way to the Avengers facility. Mr Stark had told him that he did the right thing and placed his hand on Peter's shoulder just like Cap had done but Peter could see a little hurt in Tony's eyes because Peter hadn't contacted him as soon as he saw the fugitive. Neither had said it but they both knew if the fugitive hadn't been shot, Peter would have pretended they never met.

Peter had continued to swing through the city, stopping a mugging or two but he couldn't concentrate and he kept getting the chemistry questions wrong, even the easy ones that Karen had asked. When he finally climbed back through his window and lay on his bed, sleep wouldn't come. His mind had been moving a million miles an hour and the thoughts kept floating. _Does Mr Stark hate me now? Is Captain America gonna go to prison because of me? Is Captain America ok or was I too slow at reacting and now he's after bleeding to death?_ Peter had known that that last one was a bit of a stretch but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering.

The wait for school to finish had been hellish and Peter could barely think straight long enough to form one coherent sentence in his chem exam but after his terrible hours, he swung to see his heroes.

Peter walked in the door, his hands were sweating way too much to be normal and he tried desperately to calm himself down. There didn't seem to be anyone around.

"FRIDAY, is Mr Stark around?"

"Yes, he's in the living room with some of the Avengers, shall I inform him of your arrival?"

"Yes, please. Make sure you say Spider-Man, not Peter. " Peter started to climb the stairs and moved towards the living area where Mr Stark was supposed to be. When Peter entered the room he saw Mr Stark, Thor, Dr Banner and Black Widow at a table combing through piles of paperwork. He still had his suit on, Thor and Dr Banner had met Peter, the nerdy little intern that was overly excited by everything but they still didn't know that he was also Spider-Man. Peter knew he couldn't hide it from them forever but he wasn't ready to reveal his identity yet.

"Man of Spiders," Thor boomed when he noticed Peter's presence.

"Sorry for the interruption. I thought FRIDAY had told you I was coming."

"She did, I just forget how quick you are," Tony said as he got up from his chair and walked out of the room with Peter.

"I probably should have called first. I'm sorry." Peter looked at the ground, afraid to look Mr Stark in the eye.

"Would you take the mask off and look at me." Peter did as he was told and Tony continued, "what are you sorry about?"

"I don't know, interrupting, bringing Captain America here."

"Don't apologise Pete. I may be pissed at him but I'm not gonna let him bleed out somewhere and anyway, I think you helping him might be the start of something again."

"Is he alright?"

"Yeah, I can bring you to him."

"It's ok, just tell him I was asking about him. Wait, what do you mean the start of something?"

"Steve gave me Natasha's number to fill her in on the situation. We got talking about the accords and everything that happened, Bruce and Thor joined us too. We've been searching through the accords and trying to come up that could please all the Avengers and also every government."

"Wait, do... do you mean that-"

"The Avengers might be getting back together. Don't get your hopes up, Pete. We still have a lot to work through, between personal grudges and trying to please the government but maybe someday."

Even though Mr Stark said not to get his hopes up, Peter's hopes were in outer space and he knew he had a giddy smile on his face.

"That's awesom. I wish we could talk more about it but I gotta go, homework and stuff. I'll see you on Friday in the lab."

"Friday isn't good for me Pete. We have a meeting."

"Oh, it wasn't good for me either. I'm supposed to build legos with Ned," Peter lied and ignored the bad feeling in his stomach. "Any other day this weekend work?"

"Sorry, kid. Maybe next weekend, wait no, that won't work. You know what I'll call you. If you need anything just call either me or Happy."

There it was like a punch in the stomach. Peter was transported to about a year ago, in a car, just after Germany. Mr Stark said that he would call but it never happened. Peter had waited desperately for that call. So much had happened since that moment and Peter couldn't help but feel that events were repeating. He knew that he called it would be unanswered just as all his messages to Happy had been. A surge of jealousy flowed through Peter, followed quickly by guilt at his thoughts. He knew this was good for everyone, the Avengers together again but Peter silently wished that Captain America had never returned to New York.


	3. The Meme Queen

_**Notes:**_

 _Hey everyone! I've been a lot more motivated about writing lately so I'm hoping to update this every week but I'm not making promises. Tell me what character you want to see interact with Peter next. Enjoy!_

It was a Saturday morning, Peter was swinging from building to building when his phone buzzed and Karen's voice filled his ears, "It's from Mr Stark, would you like me to read it?"

"Yes, please." A nervous knot formed in his chest, it had been over a month since he had spoken face to face with Iron Man. The only communication between the two had been the cancellation of plans that had been previously made. Peter was beginning to lose hope of seeing his mentor anytime soon.

"Mr Stark apologises for the short notice but wants you to know that he is free and is wondering if you want to come to the lab."

"Seriously?" Peter quickly shot another web before he crashed into the building. After safely landing on the roof, he began rooting for his phone, needing the confirmation that the text was there. It was. Peter beamed and sent a reply before jumping off the roof and going on his way.

It wasn't long until Peter was walking into the Avengers facility. He wasn't sure if he should come as Spider-Man, some of the Avengers were familiar with him or should he come as Peter Parker, Peter had met Thor, Dr Banner and had been seen by Black Widow before but the others didn't know who Peter was or why he would be here. In the end, he decided to enter as Peter and head quickly for the lab, avoiding any awkward encounters.

The lab was empty and Peter immediately thought that Tony had abandoned him for the Avengers. He knew it was wrong to feel this way, the Avengers being back together could only be good for the world but Peter couldn't help but feel a little left out, abandoned, jealous. _You survived without seeing Iron Man every week for over fifteen years. You can last again._ He tried and failed to convince himself.

"Hey, kid. I got you some water," Tony said as he entered the room with coffee in one hand and water in the other.

Peter couldn't believe his eyes, Mr Stark had actually shown up, "Thanks." Peter reached out and grabbed the bottle.

"Anything, in particular, that you wanna work on?"

Peter thought for a moment, there were some upgrades he had been thinking about and it was hard to make enough web-fluid in the school lab. After some minutes of discussing some upgrades. The pair got to work.

Over an hour had passed and Peter was having the time of his life, discussing school, tech and Avengers stuff that was probably extremely classified. Peter definitely was not supposed to know about this stuff and was certainly not supposed to share this information with anyone else but Peter couldn't help but think of Ned's reaction to any Avengers news. Ned was his guy in the chair, he couldn't not tell him. Unfortunately, Peter's fun didn't last long.

"Boss," Mr Stark's AI interrupted, "King T'Challa has arrived at the facility."

Tony let out a string of curses, "I thought he wasn't coming until tomorrow."

Peter was grateful that he had finally gotten to speak with Mr Stark again but as soon as FRIDAY had spoken, Peter had the sinking feeling that the day in the lab was over.

"Listen, Pete-"

"It's fine," Peter said, trying to believe his own words. It wasn't working.

"We'll do it again soon. Avoid the west side of the building," Mr Stark said as he rushed from the room, giving instructions to FRIDAY for the Avengers.

"Stupid Avengers getting in the way," Peter muttered to nobody as he gathered his web-shooters, suit and new batches of web-fluid. "Stupid royalty ruining my day," he continued as he entered the stairwell, "Why do monarchies still exist? Ever heard of a thing called democracy." Peter continued to grumble as he stormed down the stairs.

"Ahh," Peter screamed as he crashed into a stranger, trying not to face plant down the steps. "Sorry."

"Who are you and why are you here?" The strange girl asked. She was about Peter's age and looked vaguely familiar.

"Who are you?" Peter inquired back.

"I asked first."

Peter hesitated and engaged in a staring contest with the other teen. After a few moments, he gave in, "I'm Peter. I... I intern for Mr Stark."

"I'm Shuri, I'm from Wakanda. I escaped from the boring political nonsense to look around. So you work with Tony Stark, you must be smart?"

"No, I'm a complete dumbass." The pair laughed.

"Do you know where the labs are?" Shuri asked with curious eyes. "I'm interested to see where Stark works. Some of his tech is fascinating and I wonder what he'd do if he had access to vibranium."

"I'm not supposed to, but I am overly trusting and intrigued." Peter turned back towards the direction he had come from and showed Shuri the labs. He stayed there, refusing to leave the stranger alone, just to be sure.

"Have you ever worked on an Iron Man suit or is it more Stark Industry tech that you work with," Shuri asked as she looked around the room, not touching anything.

"I don't really get to touch his suits, he's very territorial." Shuri laughed and continued examining the room. "The one time he let me look at the suit, I suggested a simple wire change to make the suit run more effectively and I never got to play with the suits again."

"Imagine one of those suits but made from vibranium."

"It would be badass, we learned a bit about vibranium in school but there's not a lot of information about it available to the public. Not for schools anyway. It's pretty common in Wakanda, right? Have you ever seen some?"

"Of course, it's everywhere in Wakanda and I work with it quite a bit, I played around with it and some other tech when I made the newest Black Panther suit. I could tell you some more about vibranium if you want."

"Hold on, you made the Black Panther suit. That is awesome!"

"I have a great video to show you," Shuri replied with a giddy smile

Peter didn't realise how much time has passed in the lab with Shuri. There was an immediate connection between the two, not romantic but intellectual. They shared similar ideas and humour. She explained some lesser known facts of vibranium and answered the hundreds of questions flowing around Peter's mind about the metal's capabilities. Shuri showed a video of the actual King of Wakanda being thrown across the room by one of her creations. Peter shared some videos of Mr Stark, a huge majority of them being pranks Peter pulled after Mr Stark had passed out on the desk. They discovered their shared love for vines and memes. The two even started designing a suit together. Peter longed to tell her his Spider-Man secret, to get her input on what she would do to his suit but he kept quiet and continued to discuss their imaginary Black Panther suit.

"You have some impressive ideas, though some are a little too imaginative," Shuri said as she added more ideas to a previously empty whiteboard.

"I'm just ahead of my time," Peter replied, spinning in his chair. Shuri just scoffed at him and continued her calculations.

"Sister," a voice entered. Peter turned to see a mildly irritated Tony Stark and King T'Challa.

"Sister!" Peter exclaimed and turned towards Shuri who looked embarrassed by her brother's interruption.

"I thought it was obvious," Shuri replied but she lacked a convincing tone and stared at her feet like a little child being scolded.

"I told you I'm a dumbass, you gotta really spell it out." Peter's face flushed and he could feel Mr Stark's eyes staring at him. How was he gonna explain this to Mr Stark who had specifically told Peter to go home and avoid others?

"What are you still doing here, Pete?" Tony didn't sound too angry, just fed up.

"Sorry, I should be going, May will be wondering where I am."

"Bye Pete," Tony replied as Peter walked past him. Peter heard him sigh after he had left, enhanced senses and all.

"I'm sorry about that, I told him to leave," Tony said after the door closed behind Peter. Peter stood out of view listening.

"I apologise about my sister, she had no right to go searching through your workspace," T'Challa replied. Peter rolled his eyes at the formalities and headed down the staircase where he had met Shuri. It was bad enough that Mr Stark bailed on him after only an hour but then he had put an end to his fun with Shuri. He stormed down the stairs, skipping a couple along the way and text May that he was on his way home.

He reached the reception, it was super fancy (it was Mr Stark after all) and also quiet. There wasn't much going on because it was just the Avengers facility, not a Stark Industries workplace. There was a single receptionist there, who was on the phone and a couple of guards which always made Peter laugh, the thought of needing guards when the Avengers were here.

"Peter," a voice shouted. He turned and saw Shuri running from the elevator.

"Is everything alright?" Peter looked at the slightly dishevelled girl now standing in front of him.

Shuri paused as if she hadn't thought this far ahead in her plan, "It was nice to meet you, Peter. I hope you'll stay in touch." She took the phone that sat in Peter's hand and started typing furiously before returning it a few moments later. "Also don't take that the wrong way, I mean friends, nothing more."

Peter laughed and nodded his head, "We'll talk soon, it was nice meeting you too." Shuri raised her hand and Peter gave her a high-five. Satisfied, she turned and returned to the elevator. Peter stared after her and she smiled as the doors shut, Peter smiled too and then left the building.

Peter took out his phone and started texting into his group chat with MJ and Ned.

P: You will never guess what just happened

MJ: Prob something boring

N: TELL ME! I CANT TAKE THE WAIT

P: I met the princess of Wakanda, her name's Shuri and she is awesome

N: Seriously that is so cool

P: I know right

MJ: Ok, that is pretty cool.

Peter agreed with his friends, it was pretty cool.


End file.
